JCA AU: New World, New Era
by Skullettez
Summary: This is my first crack at an actual Fanfiction story- plus this is mainly a kind of filler-story to keep me from drowning in my writer's block until my muse for my actual story comes back. X'D This is a future Alternate Universe of Jackie Chan Adventures, and it features the main characters, and the main villain of this story: Drago! And one of my own original characters...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle Chan, and Tohru. An odd family group one could say, and all live their daily lives in a small little antique shop run by Uncle Chan— or "Uncle" as most call him who know the family. Though they do look unusual for a family, that unusualness does not simply stop at looks. For quite a few years now they have been under the jurisdiction of a secret organization called _"Section 13"_ and help them with missions to catch unique, powerful villains, as well as missions to retrieve or transport important artifacts, guests and the like; villains are also included in this package as well. Also...When one says "under the jurisdiction of" it basically means they live _there_ now instead of in the shop, though Uncle may not complain about that part too much. They still spend much of their free time in his shop when they are not down at Section 13 helping them with something, or off on one of Jackie's archeologist trips.

Thankfully since the defeat of Drago, his group of goons lead by Strikemaster Ice and the Dragon Minions he conjured, as well as his father Shendu, The Dark Hand, and other powerful, imposing villains, things have muddled down considerably. That does not exactly mean that Jackie and the group's life has settled completely—life for the newly reinforced Special Agent and his odd family is still rather hectic and unexpected. It is simply best to say that compared to what they had to deal with before, life in San Francisco is a tiny bit easier without crazy fire-breathing dragons, demons or dark wizards after masks, Demon Chi, Talismans or world domination. No things are definitely easier and a bit calmer for the group, although like what was mentioned...Its not perfect. Section 13 is still in need of their help rather often for tasks, and with Uncle's strong mastery of magic spells and Jackie's skill in martial arts, it is no wonder they are still sticking around. Though it does also help that Tohru is still as large and imposing as ever...And Jade being older and stronger, as well as still being quite stubborn, has helped a good deal more now as well. Even if Jackie himself simply hates admitting it sometimes, Jade is quite good at kicking butt now, even as a young teenager with an even worse rebellious streak than when she was a child.

With a short battle cry Jackie jumped, spun and stuck out his foot, allowing momentum and force to throw it forward and smack the masked man directly in the chest, sending him flying backward a ways and crashing down to the tiled floor of the museum. The group the man belonged to was becoming rather well-known as professional thieves who took a liking in pricey, original arts. Whether it were a painting, a sculpture, or an old ancient relic, they were going to grab it and sell it somewhere if they felt they would get a good payout. Unfortunately their antics eventually got them under Section 13's radar when they wound up taking quite valuable artifacts from already guarded, prepared drops to museums, so finally after a failed first attempt, they were taken down when they went after some priceless artifacts, unaware that agents such as Jackie Chan and Captain Black himself were waiting for them.

The groaning, barely conscious man was picked up and cuffed by some more agents that arrived, and Jackie stood up straight and dusted himself off. There was a small bit of damage— mainly from Tohru getting a bit rough at one point with one of the other thieves, and from the man he himself was fighting when he decided throwing some informational podiums at him would be smart. He may be a bit older, but he is still very capable of fighting...And so is Jade, who popped in despite him saying not too, and took out one of the thieves herself. He has to admit that she is getting rather good at this. Captain Black offered her training, and she took it up immediately; despite his quarrels with the idea, it has proven to be useful. Not that he ever wants to admit that again. He barely heard the end of it the last time. Speaking of the young lady, Jade was coming over now with a big smile as she waved her hand.

"Hey Uncle Jackie!" she called happily, running the rest of the way to him. "Oh man I totally kicked butt this time! Didn't even need any help— heh he didn't even know what hit him!" She grinned, and Jackie sighed with a hand to his head.

"Jade...I told you to stay back in the van. What are you doing here?" By now, this is just common speech between the two during these missions. He barely actually means it anymore. It's especially impossible to keep her away now that she is training to be a Section 13 officer as well. Black doesn't always take her on missions to help her train and get first-hand experience, but that definitely doesn't stop her from coming. It didn't before, and he hates to think it, but it definitely doesn't now. Jade crossed her arms and smiled at her Uncle's careless question, a brow raising as well. She can tell there is no real meaning to that saying anymore— it's just habit. Heh, she can't help that can she?

"I came to help you guys kick butt, duh!" she replied bluntly, still smiling. Jackie sighed, and she just shrugged. "I don't know what you expect! I'm more capable now than I ever was before! Half the time you guys would have been in serious trouble if I didn't come and help you out!" She grinned up at Jackie— who was only a foot or two taller than her at this point. Within a few more years she might catch up to him. "Besides, I'm training for this stuff now! The more action I get the better!"

Jackie sighed and rubbed his face. He knew that was coming. "Yes I know, but still you should listen to people when they tell you to do something! Sometimes it really is the better option!"

"Yeah, yeah," she retorted with a paired wave of her hand. Her gaze was turned away from him now. "I know, and I do that! I listen—I just don't listen for long!" She paused, then smiled and whipped around. "Hey Tohru!" She called joyfully as she ran up to the large man and gave him a high-five. He smiled.

"Hello Jade," the hulking man responded, a smile still on his face. "I heard—I am glad to see you are all right, and dealt that man some justice," he replied before she could speak. He earned a raised brow, then a wide smile. The young woman struck a pose then and grinned up at him.

"Yeah, I totally kicked butt!"

Jackie sighed, but at this point he had already given up. She was fine, she took down one of the thieves, and barely any damage was done besides some broken podiums and cracked walls. There's no real reason to continue an argument that he already lost to.

Captain Black took quick work of cleaning up the mess and informing the people in charge of the Museum of the small amount of damage. After they were taken back to Section 13's building and congratulated for the rather easy stop and apprehension of the group of thieves, then let loose for the day. Jackie of course left with an extra "We'll call if anything else comes up" from Black before the group returned to Uncle's Shop for some housekeeping and research. Though not much magical or supernatural forces were running or phasing around now Uncle was always reading up and researching on things to make better spells and whatnot. "Just in case something happens— because we know it will!" he had exclaimed. Jackie can believe that, as can the others; they know that at any moment, things could get quite ridiculous and dangerous again. But they would be ready— they'd have to be. For right now they're simply enjoying the fact that nothing is too major.

Hours passed of common shenanigans between the different members of the house up until dinnertime. Jade finished her homework, Uncle and Tohru looked up dinner recipes and cooked them up with Jackie's help. After a bit of trial and error with Tohru nearly reducing their dinner into an explosive barrel of sludge, the family had finished their dinner after their bit of bickering. Now the group was up on the roof with Uncle once again marking down star patterns and constellations. He had been noticing recently that star patterns and line-ups were happening more frequently, and he was not sure if that was a natural anomaly that would cause problems, or if the anomaly was already caused by some hidden problems. All he knew is that he did not like it, and he was broadcasting that to everyone else.

"Ay-yah! These constellation alignments are puzzling to Uncle. They are more frequent, and closer together— Not sure how bad this will make things!"

Jackie tilted his head as he stood next to the old man; Tohru and Jade were more amused with each other and their antics, but now Uncle was even grabbing their attention with his slight urgency.

"We do not know if this will actually stir up anything, Uncle! Besides, it is best not to think of the worst that could happen. It has been years since anything major happened, and why would stars cause that?" His question was replied to with a two-fingered whap on the forehead, and he flinched away and rubbed his head. "Ow!"

"Because last time there was a unique arrangement in the stars was when Dark Chi became alive again—and it was also when annoying snarky dragon teenybopper got loooose!" He emphasized that list part, and Jackie frowned as he rubbed his head. That is true, he almost forgot. That was rather odd and ironic timing, he has to admit. Drago got loose from his imprisonment right around that time didn't he? The man chuckled however and brushed it off.

"Uncle, there is no way Drago, Shendu or any of the other demons will come back! All of them are trapped down in the underworld now— there is no one up here who can use a spell to release them!"

"Yeah, there's no way scaly or any of those other weirdos will get back out!" Jade piped in as she sat down against the propped up ledge of the roof. "Besides even if he did come back there's no Chi for him to hunt down now. So either way, no problem!"

"Jade is right Uncle. There is no reason to be worried," Jackie added before turning to the young teenage girl. "By the way, don't you have a test tomorrow?" The question immediately brought on a pause, then a sheepish smile.

"...Would you believe me if I said no?" she asked, getting a blank, unamused stare in reply. Jade sighed and turned around, heading for the stairs back down into the shop. "Ugh, fine. I'll go to bed—but I already studied!" At that she hurried down the stairs, leaving Jackie, Uncle and Tohru there. Jackie shook his head, then looked over at Uncle as he spoke.

"You all may not be worried, but you all also do not understand what Uncle does! In a few more days, there will be a full moon. Along with more strange star alignments! Uncle is veeeery worried, and unsure of what this might cause." Jackie frowned again and crossed his arms while Tohru tilted his head.

"This worries you that much Sensie?" The tall, large man questioned.

"Yes! And it should worry you too!"

Jackie sighed again, but he nodded his head. "I will tell Captain Black to keep extra watch over things from now until the full moon. But please Uncle, try not to stress yourself with this."

"Uncle does not stress! Even if he did, this is very important. Needs sleep now, but will start preparing tomorrow!" He put away the telescope and closed his notes before walking for the stairs. "It is better to be prepared and not need to be, then to not be prepared and need it."

Jackie and Tohru glanced at each other, then looked forward again as they followed Uncle back into the shop.

A few miles away into the town however, it seemed Uncle's warning was more true than they would have hoped. Down in an old junkyard that was no longer used, wind was kicking up and tossing bits of light shrapnel, papers and other random things strewn about on the ground and loosely hanging from different pieces of junk. In a more open patch of ground with an old fire pit and some leftover beer cans, the ground was starting to rumble, and more toward the center it even looked as though it was caving in slightly. Cracks started to form as the caving ground hardened and stopped suddenly, and an ominous mix of bright yellow, red and green light started to show through the steadily widening cracks spreading from the caved center of the ground.

It continued to crack and fall away as the newly formed hole continued to steadily grow wider, before suddenly stopping. The rumbling quieted a bit, but did not stop, and the lights did not dissipate either. After a few moments of this almost perfect, eerie quiet the lights showing dimly through the hole shifted and dimmed even more toward the center of the hole. There was some kind of illusion of a figure moving through the lights, though the red was a bit more prominent now. Suddenly something fast reached up out of the hole; a green scaled and clawed hand slammed down and gripped the edge of the hole, the claws digging into the ground. A low growl rumbled from inside the hole, and another arm quickly jutted out and grabbed hold as something started to pull itself out. A rather sharp, toothy white grin showed from the being silhouetted by the lights and covered in the surrounding darkness of night. The deep red glowing eyes showed brightly however...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A low, ominous chuckle came from the scaled creature as it pulled itself completely out of the hole and up onto solid ground. Soon after it emerged— tail and all— the ground started to rumble more violently again as the lights brightened, then dimmed, and disappeared completely as the hole closed up; leaving only a strange looking crack in the ground as evidence it was ever there. The green scaled, dragon-like creature glanced back as his exit and freedom ride from down below closed up, signaling that he was truly, finally free and up in the human world again. A wide, scary grin cracked across his face as he closed his no longer glowing eyes and took in a long whiff of air. It came out as a loud sigh, and he cast his gaze around as he finally spoke.

"Oh does it feel good to be back~" he stated as he looked up and toward the rest of the city. "Being cramped up down there with everyone else was _not_ my idea for a permanent place of residence." The male creature turned his attention to the area back around him—the junkyard, and a rather displeased, annoyed growl slipped out. "I can't believe I came back out in this dump of all places..." He looked around, his eyes narrowing as he jumped up onto a pile to get better coverage of the whole area. Everything is far more cluttered, there is more simple junk in here than just cars now like back when he was here with Ice and the rest of the crew...How many years has it been since he was up here and actually saw this place? A snort escaped him and he shook his head, looking all around at where he was unpleasantly going to have to live again for a while. "This place really is just a whole heaping crap chute now. Once I get my feet rooted down again I am definitely moving out of here..."

The dragon creature stayed atop his podium of junk to continue surveying everything around him. So far everything looked pretty much the same; buildings were a bit bigger, taller and fancier from what he saw already in the heart of the city, and he is guessing the more rural areas aren't so rural anymore unless they haven't been touched by booming human agriculture. Sure things are different, but most of it is little changes that don't actually do much. At least in his mind.

Ironically enough he has changed as well— for one he is not a giant hulking monster of a demon dragon anymore. All the Chi was slowly and rather painfully removed by his father after a time of constant quarreling between the two. True Shendu had told Uncle that it was not possible to remove all eight Chi once they were together in one place...But it is not very far-fetched to imagine that the large dragon had simply lied. Now Drago has been reduced to his mainly normal, former self from when he had first appeared...Though even that look now is a bit different.

Compared to then, he is a bit bigger and taller than he once was, but most of that extra mass is the fact that he has grown a bit more muscle on his already muscular, draconic body and bones...And, he has his fire power back with him as well. Getting it was a bit of a pain considering the circumstances, but it was worth it. He is a dragon, so of course he deserves his fire. On top of all of that he has a few rather dull but thick spines that have started to grow on his back; the line starts at the bottom of his neck and rides down his back all the way down his tail to the tip, where they get smaller in size before disappearing.

As the young dragon looked around it occurred to him that despite him not knowing the exact number...It _has_ in fact been quite a few years since he was here; constantly at war against the Chans and Section 13 for the Immortal Relics that held the Demon Chi he so badly wanted back then. If it were possible, he would still be after them now to achieve that all powerful form from before, but he knows they are gone. He saw the Chi disappear once it was ripped free of his body, and despite his best efforts down there he could not locate any of them except his fire power, which more or less gravitated back toward him on its own. Thinking of those times brought a sudden, violent surge of anger up through his chest, and he could feel his inner fire burning. It rose up through his throat to his mouth, but he breathed in again, dismissing it with a sigh; sparks of fire as well as small plumes of smoke shot out, wafting from his nostrils, and a deep rumbling growl escaped him as he glared off into the city around him that was lit up with the normal bustle of nighttime. His personal little vendetta against Jackie and that annoying little brat came raging back into his conscience, but instead of allowing himself to burn up this junkyard to settle his anger, he simply lifted his head and puffed up his chest, another horrible grin spreading wide across his scaly face.

"It may have been years, and you all may have forgotten me...But if that's the case, I will _make_ you all remember." His tail violently slashed from left to right, breaking and bending unlucky pieces of hard metal and scrap that was loose under him or behind him. "I can promise that I am not done with you, Chan. I'm not done with **ANY** of you!" His grin was wide and dangerous, fueled by many things: Hate, anger and annoyance. Happiness and triumph of his future fantasy showcasing their utter defeat...The pure joy-the grand amusement he will have while he torments them-tears them and this entire city apart. His excitement and rage died down a bit as he calmed himself enough to think, his eyes narrowing but his huge twisted grin still remaining. "I don't even care about my father at this point— he is not the one that drove me crazy when I was gathering all that Chi!" A snarl erupted from his throat and he violently shook his head and balled up his fists. True all that time in the underworld with his father definitely helped fuel his rather harsh anger problem, but his personal vendetta against the Chans was still locked away in his mind. The rage was coming back now, but he was holding it in. There is a time and place for that, and it is not right now. "I won't repeat mistakes this time...And I sure as hell won't just give myself up to you. Nah, I'm done being that forward."

His grin sharpened as he jumped to another taller pile, and his gaze was focused on the lively city. He sat down finally and simply stared off into the lights and sounds in the distance, the end of his tail fidgeting while he thought— and voiced those thoughts. He snorted out some smoke again and chuckled, his eyes narrowing a little bit as well.

"I need to be prepared— on steadier ground before I go after them...Power will help with that too, but honestly...I don't care how I get that. I'm already stronger than they know. Heheh, a few years stuck with my old man and the rest of those demons will do that to ya." He paused briefly to sigh and close his eyes, but he was still grinning. "Yeah...I'll just keep out of your radar for a little while and have some fun. I didn't get to do that much last time..."

The dragon stood back up, dusting himself off and staring at the city after he spoke, an odd smile replacing his grin. There was still an ominous air surrounding him as he smiled however, his tail starting to lightly sway back and forth as he allowed himself to simply relax for now. He breathed in, thinking for a moment, and then sighed outwardly, cracking his neck before relaxing his shoulders.

"I'll just toy with you idiots and stay right under your noses so you can't find me...Maybe grab some old friends, too..." He paused, breathing out as he smiled out at the city he was soon going to turn to ruins. "One way or another, I'll make sure that _everyone_ knows Drago is back."

The upcoming morning greeted the J-Team with rather dark, cloudy skies instead of bright morning sunshine. Tohru and Uncle especially found the unexpected weather to be surprising and worrying, and though Jackie was also a bit confused about it he had other things to worry about, such as a call he had gotten from Captain Black from Section 13. Jade did not care much of course, she was more focused on the call Jackie got than anything else. Of course Jackie did not let her go with him, as she had school today, and after sending her off and saying a brief goodbye to the other two he quickly made his way over to the building where Black was waiting.

"There was a sudden amount of seismic activity last night around the south area of the city. Thankfully it was mainly focused around old buildings and the old junkyard so nothing was damaged and there were no injuries," Captain Black spoke as he briefed Jackie on the matter. He peered at the picture graphs and radar that was detected as Black kept talking, though there were no actual photographs of the area. "But it still wound up in our attentions because of how unordinary the whole thing was."

"As I've heard it was centered in one place and barely lasted even a minute, so I can see why. But are you sure this is really worth your attention? It could likely just be a small earthquake from tectonic plates shifting," Jackie questioned, his hands on his hips as he leaned slightly forward to eye the graphs more thoroughly.

"Well even if it was an abnormally short earthquake, tell me Jackie: Do lights seemingly shining up from the ground somewhere also accompany earthquakes?"

"...Not really."

Captain Black nodded his head and turned back toward the graphs. "Exactly. It may very well be a false alarm, but in any case, we are keeping an extra eye on things. What your Uncle came up with does not exactly help us with our suspicions either." The man placed a hand on Jackie's shoulder as he looked to him. "We don't want our suspicions to be true Jackie— no one does. I am honestly hoping this is just a false alarm, or some odd tectonic anomaly, but there is no reason not to be at least a little cautious. I do agree with Uncle in saying that it is better to be prepared, just in case."

Jackie nodded his head, and Black nodded back. This may be coincidence, but Jackie does know better. Hopefully nothing else happens so he can be right and everyone can stop worrying.

"Of course. If that is all I'll be heading back now— I have a few other things to do and I'll have to pick up Jade from school in a few hours," Jackie said as Black switched to a different graph. "If anything else happens to raise your suspicions call us and I will bring Uncle and Tohru over with me."

"Will do," Captain replied, then slightly waved his hand. "I won't hold you here any longer. I will contact you if anything does come up. Have a good day." Jackie waved back at Black as he left to head back to Uncle's Shop, and Black kept up with his investigations.

A few hours pass without much issue for the J-Team. Jackie at least didn't get a call from the school today—that was considered a bonus. With age Jade has changed slightly with her self-control habits, but calls from the school are still a bit too often if he has anything to say about it. By now Jade has already been picked up again from school but is out with her friends; hopefully she is not causing too much trouble.

Uncle himself is simply in his Antique Shop running things, though he is often found off to the side researching now with Tohru. The full moon and star alignments have definitely gotten the old man on edge, though he does not like to say that. In his words he is simply "staying prepared" for whatever could, and apparently will happen.

Things may have passed calmly for the Chans, but for Drago the day has been a bit more...Active. Even now as the sky starts to darken and most people return home from their day jobs, the young dragon is out and about with his own little agenda.

He has been silently sneaking about through the city to scope things out and see just what has changed, and what hasn't. He has also noted specific spots he would like to visit...Though most of those places are active traffic spots where people almost constantly go in and out of. Those to note are the nearby Zoo, a Mall or two, what seemed like an Arcade place, and some rather high-traffic stores. Most of these "prize" spots are either his way of knowing where to get chow, or where he knows he will get some fine entertainment...At the expense of the humans.

Now that it was darker Drago has a better time sneaking along without much fear of getting spotted...Not that he is actually afraid. The police and their little puny pea-shooters don't scare him even slightly. He just doesn't want to be bothered by anyone right now—avoiding the extra "baggage" of pursuers is smarter for now, at least until he has his henchmen back...That is one thing he is also looking for. He knows who he wants, but he just has to find them first. He also does recognize that it has been a few years so they are bound to be older, but considering that The Inforcers were all pretty much old men in his eyes, he expects the guys he wants to still be perfectly capable...Though he will be setting some definite ground rules for them when they meet again...

"I do admit that despite everything, you were the best henchmen I could get...But I am still sticking to my cause...You three won't have any room to cross me this time..." The dragon flicked his tail and smiled ominously at the image of three rather young boys he conjured in a bit of fire; all three rode on skateboards.

He dismissed the fire and allowed it to dissipate as he looked around from the alleyway he was hiding himself in for the moment. Though he was still not worried about people seeing him too much, he was at least pleased to see that tonight there weren't that many cars or people actually walking around. There were a few, but he knew he could get by them with no problem. He breathed in and smiled when he caught the scent of some fresh food nearby— probably one of the little shops, or those weird travelling food carts he's seen sometimes.

"I'll go find you three tomorrow, there's no rush," the dragon growled, his smile sharpening slightly as he snuck around the corner and peeked out. Ah, a little hotdog stand. "Today is just about reacquainting with this place...And I am feeling quite starving after all that work~"

Drago grinned from ear-to-ear as he saw the customer at that stand walk off with a hotdog. When he felt the cost was clear enough he emerged and quickly sauntered his way toward the piping hot, fresh-off-the-grill dogs sitting patiently on the stand, already in buns and wrappers. The poor stand keeper had no idea who or what hit him.

While the Chans and the dragon were going about their own business, some street and outer house cameras caught in their feed something rather strange and unexpected. At first, it simply looked like a sudden flash of brief light took up a bit of the sky closer to the horizon, as if it was a stroke of lighting from an incoming storm. The problem was that the sky was clear and starting to be full of stars— and that is not all that occurred. Very shortly after the flash, something; some kind of dark, small silhouette seemed to streak low across the sky...And down toward the ground into a small forest nearby.

Though most who were still out and about at this hour only noticed the flash, Drago managed to spot both oddities. The young dragon was starting to head back "home" for the time being as he ate the hotdogs he had grabbed from the stand. He had already finished the first one and was just finishing the second one when the flash of light distracted him.

"I never thought I would actually wind up eating any of this weird human waste food," he commented to himself as he hummed in delight and licked his claws clean. "But I gotta admit that it tastes pretty ok— Huh?"

Drago looked up as the flash suddenly lit up the sky, his eyes a bit wide, but one of his "brows" were raised. He soon saw...Something, either very far away, or simply somewhat far away and small fall across the sky and into a patch of forest a few miles away. His eyes narrowed onto the forest and he stare for a few moments, confused by what he saw. Something in the back of his mind told him to go find whatever that was, but he decided to save that for later—maybe later tomorrow when he had his "backup" again. He doesn't have a clue what that just was, but maybe it could help him in some way...It's not everyday something seems to just materialize and fall out of the sky.


End file.
